


Nothing Special

by Corny_Tyrannosaurus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consanguinamory, F/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Tyrannosaurus/pseuds/Corny_Tyrannosaurus
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have always been there for each other, but a strange new dimension of their affection has appeared.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Nothing Special

Dipper tended to feel ironical sentiments. He hated noisy places, absolutely hated them, but there was something about the silence in the living room he didn’t bear enough to pretend he was feeling comfortable with it, and he prayed to the gods of emotional braveness for any kind of background noise he could use to bear what was coming. The acute of his attention right now was unbearable; the raspy mattress of the couch, the eerie morning light announcing the coming time, his own heated and intense breaths betraying his blush. Whatever could be useful to distract him just a little could work. Whatever. At any time. 

But, of course, the gods of emotional braveness were very into their own deeds to listen to him.

It had happened over the course of the recent months that he had been feeling… something out of place, every time he looked at Mabel. The accustomed comfortability they had each other had appeared to be slowly infiltrated by an awkward need of closeness. And was specially noticeable for them, because of the changes they were having. Growing up issues, one could guess. Dipper at first felt concerned, unsure about what the strange feeling was, until, a scary day, both figured what it was. Then the first contact came, and they weren’t able to stop, they couldn’t stop, they didn’t wanted to stop. And when they were back at their senses, none of them knew what to do next.

For sure they had freaked out, and made their possible to dodge the feeling, to bury it deep inside whatever place where they could ignore it; they had really tried. But it wasn’t good at all for them, it was impossible to help themselves to escape from something that was growing like foam within their minds and hearts.

And, at some point of yesterday, they both agreed they needed to face it. They had already faced the full might of world and the Unknown, so how bad could this be?

After all, it was just an unexpected crush they had for each other… wasn’t it?

Dipper sensed the airs in the living room to get heavy when he listened Mabel’s slippers to walk to the living room. They had figured today was the best day to talk about it without the concerns of anyone else hearing; this was between them, and it was just to them to know how it was going to end. So Mabel sat along him in the couch, none of them looking at the other. There was a lot of things to say, and none of them trusted their twin sync enough to trust what the other was going to do next. They had barely slept last night thinking in the tangents, the choices to do, where this was putting them, what they really wanted with this feeling or if they really wanted it at all. The weight of a life of adventures was over their choice. Dipper was the most important person in her life, and Mabel was in his. So this new dimension of their love wasn’t just something they were willing to ignore anymore.

Of course, they had to say something first.

Mabel panted (something odd for her to do) and looked at Dipper for a moment. It was clear he was as scared as she was right now, the sole idea of them separating ‘cause of this was enough to keep his eyes moisty out of it. He was the one of the words, but now he was silent, and he had to be really scared to stop any rambling attack to just be silent as he was now. Mabel’s heart rugged at this sight; he loved her brother too much to see him like that. _Too much_ , never better said.

Screw it, she thought. She was the braver of them, she was going to do the first step.

“So… You like me” Mabel said, weak but firm.

“… Yes” Dipper forced himself to let his voice to come out from his mouth.

“And… well… I _like_ you” Mabel struggled to said, keeping her eyes at him. Immediately Dipper’s jaw drew a smile and his eyebrows dropped, his head turning to face his sister for first time since she sat along him. His eyes, his lovely and adorkable eyes, brightened in so much hope she could not help herself to stop from smiling as well. Her brother was gorgeous, and he deserved to know it.

But then, the insecurity pierced her heart, like if Cupid was torturing her with a Molotov cocktail of sorrow. Her eyes got moisty, and she felt her jaw to quiver. She needed to know. After all, Dipper was the smarter of them, the man of the answers.

“Is this wrong, Dipper?” She asked. Dipper’s eyes dropped unintentional tears when those words hit his ears; now he knew she wanted this, and she needed to know if this was going to be good for them. He panted, putting an hand in her shoulder.

“No, it isn’t, Mabel” Dipper reassured to her. “This is… this is _love_ , Mabel. I-I know this is the last thing we could’ve wanted at all; goddamn I know it is. But the more I think, the more…” Dipper stopped himself to take a moment to caress his sister’s cheek. “I know this could be just a rush of our hormones or a magical curse, I know this could end in any moment or stay forever. But… I _love_ you Mabel, and I would do anything for you to be happy. And if this _thing_ is part of it, heck I’ll take it. I’ll always be here for you, no matter what”.

“And I will be here for you too” Mabel said as well. Fast, sharp and spontaneous as the urge motivating it, they kissed. It didn’t lasted that much, or was passionate and coordinated, but none of them needed any of that to feel it as real.

It had been real. This was _real_.

Their lips went apart out of their urges to stare each other again, no cute words aside, not promise nor worries with it. They just stared each other, and smiled. Then both separated, their eyes back to the living room, and breathed in relief.

Now they could go back to being the Mystery Twins.

“So… Ya should be proud, Dipstery Dipper” Mabel said with prideful tone.

“Why?” Dipper asked with ironic tone.

“You conquered the heart of this unconquerable gurl!” She said in raspy tone, softly punching her brother’s arm next to her.

“It took its time it took its time” Dipper jocked with emulated pride.

“Hush ya, you’re now being sultry” Mabel said with faux indignation.

“Heh, sorry” Dipper replied, caressing his punched arm. “You know, now that we are clear with our feelings, I feel like I wanna know where this will take us”

“To fight the whole sh*tty western world?” Mabel asked, a little of worry in her tone.

“Pff! We already defeated a cosmic demon; what’s society against that?”

“You’re rrright bro-bro, we will be unstoppable” Mabel exclaimed with greater pride, circling her arm around her brother and pushing him closer to her, lifting a victory fist as she shook Dipper. Then she let him go, and both looked each other again. Those eyes. Those lovely eyes of his, all she wanted was to stare at the windows of his soul forever.

None of them was really aware of the true reach of their quest. None of them knew how important really was, how many things they would do for it, how far this would take them. But they didn’t need to know it. They knew they were going to stand together, back with back, across their endless quest that Life was.

THE END


End file.
